User blog:AddingTheoriesForNoReason/How I Got Into Odd Squad/ Thoughts On the Movie.
My Story ——————- How did I get into Odd Squad? First, I’m going to start off by answering questions. Q. How long have I been watching? A. Ever since the first episode. Q. Season 1 or Season 2? A. UHH... When it started to air, it was 2014, and when I saw the ad on PBS Kids, I said to my sister, “We’re never going to watch this.” Those were my exact words, and I know that because I vividly remember things like this. Then, I watched the first episode, and I said, “I can really relate to Olive! Cool! Maybe I’ll just watch a few episodes, and see if I like it.” I never thought I’d be here, on an Odd Squad wiki. Season 2 It took me a little while to get used to Otis and Olympia, because I really liked Olive and Otto, but now I really like their opposite personalities. My favorite in Season 2 is either Oona or Otis, because those are the two I mainly relate to. Movie Thoughts' 1. The jackolope. YES, YES, YES! 2. I love how dramatic it is. It’s really different from the show. 3. I love the way that it looks when Ms.O is walking to Orchid. 4. “PUT YOUR BACK INTO THAT CHEDDAR!” Is one of the best Otis lines ever. 5. Ohlm. �� (Need I say more?) 6. Doesn’t take the humongous cheese but takes the small fancy cheese. 7. Oona goes through an entire story just to tell them that she doesn’t have a gadget. 8. Olympia immediately gets an idea. 9. Otis never wants to share but does solely for the purpose of this movie. 10. They all know exactly what to do, and there’s no confusion. 11. Says everything that Odd Squad did, but announces someone else. 12. “Something very odd has happened?” �� 13. THE OPENING CREDITS! YES! 14. Weird Team just so happens to come when they arrived. 15. He’s making it sound like it’s a bad thing to know for sure. 16. Shouldn’t they recognize the gadget. 17. “Oh, yeah, now I get it.” Really freeing up the tension, huh? 18. Olympia and Otis’s facial expressions. They were AMAZING. 19. The Peculiar Pack reminds me of the Teletubbies. 20. In a bathrobe with coffee to come across as nice cliche. 21. How did Oona get the video. 22. Always becomes awkward. “It’s not done, done, but I’ll still show it to you.” 23. Love the idea of Kids vs Grownups 24. All the instruments were hilarious. 25. I’m watching this with closed captions, and I really like the lyrics to the song. (Bad?) 26. His fake guitar.�� 27. Otis gets SO angry. Normally he’s cool, but watch out for when he’s not. 28. The burrito! Nice instrument! 29. Olympia. Just let him talk. 30. Love how Otis makes them lean down, showing that he doesn’t care. 31. I like how they’re all clutching things, Olympia the jackolope, and Oona, the pillow. 32. Olympia’s speech was even better with Otis’s reaction. 33. I loved Coach Os speech! “You, couch Potato.” 34. Pretty sure that isn’t a square, Big O. 35. Of course Tom bought the shoe company. 36. Oona must have almost died when they took their gadgets. �� 37. I love the dramatic part, and how she’s telling the story. 38. Always making a sad part hilarious. 39. It’s odd to see them in regular clothes. 40. I like that we get to see part of Olympia’s house. 41. Even the song is sad. 42. I cried. 43. The puppy 44. She painted gadgets 45. The interview made me feel a little better. (He still says thank you) 46. Does sound check even know what there lyrics mean? 47. That must have been awful for Ms.O. 48. “I know, you’re a banana now.” �� 49. Again, the facial expressions. 50. At first I thought he was a tomato. 51. “Who still uses pay phones?” 52. They’re just going to leave her there? 53. Otis’s reaction was priceless. 54. Oona did all the hard work, and they just had to dig. 55. The way they made it look like she used the yarn on purpose. 56. He’s not a very good villain, he just immediately starts revealing his plan. 57. Pushing Otis’s face, then Oona and Olympia was just really weird for me. 58. I like the 80s scene. 59. It would have taken Oona like, 15 minutes to build that. 60. I wonder why they sound like everyone he told the story to... 61. How’d he even get the footage of them with Debbie? 62. Why would he keep the rooms? 63. Where did all the people come from? 64. “Tax deductions.” 65. “Just let me have this one!” Okay, Oona. I didn’t know how defensive she could get. 66. How did she say that they’ll eat the world so calmly? 67. Does Polly work with/for Odd Squad? 68. She even decorates a plate of lemons. *Quality* 69. How are they coming down separately? 70. How did Olive and Otto come from the other side? 71. Olympia in this scene! �� 72. I really like that Otto is wearing a sound check shirt. 73. Olive and Otto’s reaction toOscar was awesome. 74. How do you sew badgers, necklaces, and shoes? 75. Otis is just ruining Olympia’s dream of working with Olive. 76. That weird scene with Otto and Otis. 77. Otto just gets along with everyone, even disagreeing on music was okay with him. 78. The reaction for the coffee was hilarious! 79. “Hey, you with the spring rolls!” 80. “I’m providing a distraction, I’m continuing to provide a distraction.” 81. Party supplies? Even if it did work, party supplies? 82. Oona talking to Tom... 83. Otis’s face after the Daves break out �� 84. “Well, that is unfortunate.” 85. Cheese festivals. 86. I like how Oscar and Oona are just on the rock. 87. All of the Daves were funny when they were just making a huge wall. 88. How did the voice activation still work? 89. I thought the doors moved. 90. Olive and Otis’s hair are both messed up. 91. The salute. 92. The warehouse montage was awesome. 93. Why did Oona have a ponytail? 94. I like that Dr.O became a real doctor. 95. Obfusco! 96. Ladder? 97. Oscar ruined the dramatic walking 98. I like that Olive was flying it. 99. “Does it matter?” 100. Fitting song, huh? 101. “This is not the way I imagined seeing Italy.” 102. The soundcheck heads in the background. Nice touch. 103. Ohlm. �� 104. That whole Oscar and Oona getting the Dave thing was really weird. 105. Says everything that Odd Squad did, but announces someone else. 106. “Sorry about the suits, we only have kid sizes.” 107. The Ending! NOOOOOOOOO! 108. The secret stuff scenes were really funny. 109. It seemed like he had better vision before he used the machine. So this was like, my 50th time watching the movie, I’m a crazy fan of it. Anyway that’s all. Bye! Category:Blog posts Category:Odd Squad Category:Movie Category:Characters Category:Main Characters